1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a valve actuator, in particular the flap of a fire stop valve.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are various embodiments of valve actuators, in particular for fire stop valves of the type defined above. However, they have the disadvantage of a relatively complex structure.